Hell's bounty hunter
by Basset12
Summary: When a strange woman who calls herself Hell offers Harry the power to destroy Voldemort, he accepts it without thinking twice. If he had known the consequences of that decision and how wild ride it would be, he probably would have chosen differently. Multi xover, light side bashing. Very, very strong (near god-like Harry) fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend**

Normal: Normal

 **Normal: Scene cuts and headlines.**

 _Normal: Text_

"Normal": Talking

" _Normal": Thoughts._

 **Disclaimer: None of the character, unless specifically said so, locations are my own. Everything recognizable belongs to its respectful owner. This story is byproduct of an extremely persistent plot bunny and my own insane imagination. So without further ado, let's begin.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry was sitting in the swing at the abandoned playground, while he went over the things that had happened in the last year of the Hogwarts school of magic. If someone would have to describe the schoolyear with a single word, that word would be fiasco. There was the Triwizard tournament being held at Hogwarts after decades of pause, after the dead toll had risen too high and despite all the security measures, this tournament still demanded one victim, Cedric Diggory. But Harry wasn't thinking about the now dead Diggory, no he was thinking the rebirth of his arch nemesis, Lord Voldemort. He had witnessed the rebirth of the most feared dark lord of all times. He had dueled against him, and with some miracle, had escaped alive. A feat that not many were able to boast. _"If I only had the power to defeat him."_ Harry thought as he clenched his fist. Suddenly, a perfect silence fell at the over the playground. As he lifted his head, he saw that time had seemingly stopped, birds were frozen in the air and the critters were frozen in mid jump. As he searched the reason why this was happening, his eyes fell into woman who was standing another side of the playing ground. The woman had body of supermodel, flame orange hair and crimson red eyes. The look on her face was something that you could expect from an apex predator.

Harry, upon seeing the eyes of the woman, tried to pull his wand out of his back pocket, keyword being tried. Before he could even, he was suspended in the air by black metal chains. "Now there is no need to do that." The woman chastised him, all the while judging him. "How are you?" Harry snapped at the woman. "My name is unimportant, but if you must know, its …..." Harry raised an eyebrow as he didn't hear anything when she was about to give her name to him. "As I suspected. You aren't able to hear my name. You may refer me as Hell. And no, I'm not in league with Voldemort. In fact, I'm here to offer you a contract." Harry looked surprised about this. "What would this contract be like?" Harry asked, his voice laced with suspicion. "Oh nothing. Your soul and servitude for the power to defeat Voldemort." "My soul and servitude?" Harry asked, horrified by the prize. "Maybe I should rephrase that. I will take your soul and make you my personal bounty hunter in this realm. You would gain powers that others can only imagine. In the return, you shall deliver me the souls of sinners and rogue demons." Hell explained, while smirking. Harry didn't even stop to think about the consequences about his answer as it was far too tempting. "Deal" He said with a tone of finality in his voice. "Good" Hell said as she pointed her fingers at him and shot a lance of black and crimson energy into his chest. Harry's aura manifested around him, glowing a soft emerald green, before it slowly turned red and black. His aura flared once and when it died down, Harry was no-where to be seen.

 **Time skip: Next morning**

The annoying beeping sound filled the small bedroom in the Number 4 Privet Drive. One Harry Potter slammed his fist down at the alarm clock, reducing into a rubble. _"What a weird dream."_ Harry thought as he shacked his head clear from cobwebs. His eyes hit a tome that had appeared into the bed. He scrambled towards it. _The bounty hunter's guidebook._ Said the cover, while Harry froze. _"Holy shit. It wasn't a dream."_ Harry thought as he opened the book.

 _ **Introduction**_

 _So, you have decided to become a bounty hunter to Hell. Your job as bounty hunter is to hunt gown the bounties of the souls that have avoided hell and brand the souls that are sentenced to hell with the correct insignia, so the angels know that this soul belongs to hell. You are also expected to deal with demons that disturb the world of living. And for you to perform these jobs efficiently there are many things that you need to know._

 _ **Chapter 1. The enemies and their weaknesses.**_

 _As mentioned earlier, you are responsible to terminate any threat of demonic origin that threatens the world of living within your assigned area. And you will be facing many threats in form of many different demons. Here is quick rundown of the you most common._

 _Elementals._

 _Elementals are, as their name implies demons that are capable to control elements. Each element has its own elementals. Elementals are very strong magicians, but they lack ability to attack physically. (Earth type elementals are expectation) Their strength varies between that of an imp to that of a higher arch demon. Their weaknesses are clear and easy to exploit, as each element is strong against other and weak against some other. This can however be negated if the Elemental is strong enough. Elementals are easy to recognize as they look like humanoids made from raw elements. There are five know elemental types: Fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. Fire is weak against water and strong against wind. Water is strong against fire and weak against earth. Earth is strong against water and weak against lightning. Wind is strong against lightning and weak against fire. Lightning is strong against earth and weak against wind._

 _Creatures._

 _Creatures are demons that have animal features. They are often very strong physically, but they, barring for few races, lack the ability to use magic. Their strength varies between that of an imp and that of a greater demon. Those who belong to the races that are able to use magic can easily reach the strength of a greater demon and there has been notified several occurrences where Creature- type demon has gained the tittle of an arch demon. There are as many Creature-type demons than there are mundane and magical animals. It's a very rare, however to see a light aligned magical animal, such as unicorn demons. Creatures are very easily recognized as they look like humans who have animal parts. (It should be noted that Creature-type demons can be found living alongside humans.)_

 _Humanoids._

 _Humanoids are exact opposite of the Creatures. While Creatures have considerable physical strength, humanoids are as strong as average human, but they more than make that up with their magic capabilities. They often have impressive repertoire of offensive and defensive spells and that makes even the weaker inviduals a considerable threat. Their weakness is close-quarter combat. Humanoids are always powerful, ranging from lower demon to greater demon._

 _Wraiths._

 _Wraiths are vengeful spirits that have lingered in the world of living for far too long and through it, have gained the ability to possess those that are weaker that wraith itself. Wraiths are generally nuisances that are very easily dispatched, as they are often even weaker than imps. The wraith takes from of face in a black smoke cloud. Some type of wraiths exist that are protecting humans. They usually take the form a glowing ball of light. These type of wraiths should be left alone. Some wraiths can also disguise themselves as humans._

 _ **Chapter 2: The equipment and abilities.**_

 _As a Hell's bounty hunter, you gain several new abilities and equipment's that you will most likely find useful in the field. Some of these include: Enhanced physical and magical capabilities, weapons etc. Here is rundown of them._

 _Enchanted physical and magical capabilities._

 _You are now able to easily lift a few hundred tons, run at the near speed of Mach 10, have greatly expanded magical core, your body is tough enough that you are able to treat getting tossed through several meters of pure concrete as mere inconvenience and be able to withstand nearly all magic. In short your body has been enchanted to that point that you are grabble with the strongest demons of hell. Your body is also immune to any diseases and every ailment that you had is cured. You also have extremely fast healing factor._

 _Equipment_

 _As Hell's bounty hunter, you also have access to best equipment of the underworld. This includes such items as: Dual pistols that are deadly to every mundane and supernatural being, scouter that can analyze any demon in seconds, pair of swords that are impervious to any magic and capture crystals. All of them are pretty self-explanatory, expect the capture crystals. Capture crystals are used to catch Demons and when kept near you, give you the powers that the imprisoned demon had. The scouter also works as communication device where you will get any information about demonic activity and information of contracts. You also have a magical chip installed that allows you to access into Abyss auction where you can find literally anything. It should also be noted that they are invisible to everyone, if you don't wish otherwise._

 _Abilities._

 _You have several unique abilities, such as branding and ability to easily perform any magic of human origin. Branding means that you can brand any demon as your servant, though the demon has to be willing to serve you in order of this to work. You also have a solid hold of manifestation magic. This branch of magic allows you to shape your raw magic into anything that you wish, be it sword or an armor. You also gain instinctive knowledge as how to use your equipment._

The rest of the tome was filled with all the laws that could affect him. As he read through the tome, he noticed that he wasn't wearing glasses. As he picked from the nightstand and put them on his nose, he nearly had a heart attack as green text was flowing downwards the glasses. He then realized that his glasses had become the scouter that the tome had mentioned. He then walked into his closet, he was in another shock as his old baggy mugle clothes had been replaced by black shirt and pants, whit red trench coat and fedora accompanying them. As he looked into the closet more intensively, he saw that his new swords, which he recognized as katana and his new pistols were also hanging from their hooks. As he pulled on his clothes, he started to think about the information, or lack of thereof. All that he had received all summer was that they were together is some place, most likely in burrow and they apparently had some other company. _"Why should I trust them if they don't trust me?"_ He pondered as he put the Katana swords in cross formation in his back. He then took the red fedora from the hook where it was suspended and pressed it over his messy black locks. With that he left his room.

As he got downstairs, he was greeted by his uncle's purple face. "Freak, Marge is coming and he will be staying for a week, so I expect you to behave well. And none of the freaky business like last time." Vernon bellowed. Harry nodded absently, his mind in completely different matters. "I'm going for a walk." He informed Vernon curtly as he walked out of the front door. As he was walking down the street, he felt a buzz in back of his mind. He was instantly on guard as he somewhat recognized that there was demon nearby. He paused in the middle of the street as everything around him was engulfed by a purple sphere. Harry jumped backwards, narrowly evading a purple ball that exploded when it came into contact whit the street. The demon that had assaulted him was humanoid type, a female of that, if the B-cup breasts that were hanging from her chest were any indication. As he looked at her, his scouter automatically analyzed her and brought information about her in front of his eyes.

 **Name: Zenana**

 **Class: Humanoid.**

 **Power level: Middle level demon.**

 **Powers: Very powerful at dismantling magic, considerable skills with darkness spells.**

 **Threat level: Considerable.**

 **Bounty: 20 000 jewels. (1 jewel = 10 of any mundane and magical currency.)**

Harry was shocked at her bounty. If he managed to claim it, he would gain 200 000 pounds, dollars, euro's, galleons etc. He was ripped out from his thoughts as he had to dodge another exploding purple ball. And this time, he retailed. He used his superior speed to appear before her and gave her a hard right hook onto face. She was flung back towards a brick fence and even if there were a brick fence, a concrete wall and several trees behind her, she just continued her surprise journey through the air. Harry relaxed his stance as he watched the destruction that his punch had created. _"There is no way that she could have survived from that."_ He thought, so it would be a great understatement to say that he was surprised when arm shot through the pile of debris. "What?" Harry asked, surprise clear in his voice. "Surprised? If you are wondering, that didn't even tickle. As a demon, my body is able to teak an insane amount of punishment." She explained while chuckling, which slowly turned into an insane laughter. "It's time to die, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shouted as she chucked an another purple orb at him. Harry threw himself flat on the pavement, hoping to avoid the orb. The orb flew over his head and hit the street, carving a perfectly smooth gouge in it. Harry rolled into side and jumped upright just before air was filled with purple glow. As he turned his head towards Zenana, he couldn't help put curse. There were hundreds of orbs floating around her, ready to destroy him.

With an unseen command, the all orbs shot towards him with alarming speeds. Harry reached over his shoulders, and grasped the handles of his dual swords. He pulled them out of their sheaths and brought them into a cross in front of him, deflecting an orb in process. He swung them again, this time slicing through an orb, causing it to destabilize with a shower of sparks. He then pulled the swords over his shoulders, where they were enveloped with black aura with a red outline. **"X-scissor."** He roared, before swinging his swords in X-formation in front of him, releasing an X-shaped blast of aura that devastated everything that it touched. Zenana wasn't fast enough to dodge and took the full blast of attack in her chest. She was cut cleanly in four pieces. Harry lowered his swords at his side, thinking that he had finally dealt with. Harry's eyes widened as a purple orb shot through his midsection. "Shit." He cursed as he turned and saw that she had somehow multiplied, as there now was at least twenty Zenana's standing behind him, all with a purple orb in their hand. Harry assumed his stance again, as his wound was steaming and closing rabidly, his healing factor already taking care of the wound.

Harry swung his sword, slicing through orb that was on its way towards his head. He then jumped into the air in order to avoid the orbs that had the intent to destroy his legs, only to realize that she had lured him in her trap. As he was unable to avoid any more of the orbs while he was airborne, he was out of options. As Zenanas reared their arms backwards, Harry put his swords resting against his shoulders. As they chugged the orbs towards him, he swung his swords, releasing a much more compact version of the X-scissor, that easily sliced through all the orbs and continued towards the line of Zenana's without even slowing down. As the X-scissor sliced through all of them, Harry felt a grim satisfaction as he watched how the body parts and blood rained down from the sky. "Anyone want some more?" He asked from nobody in particular, when he heard an high-pitched whirring sound and sun around only to come face to face with an massive beam that looked that it was made out of blue and white lightning. Harry roared in agony as he felt his flesh being ripped apart cell by cell.

When the blinding light dissipated, Zenana was looking a smoldering pile of cells. She chuckled as she walked away, only to stop when she felt enormous pressure settle at her shoulders. As she struggled to turn around, she was greeted by a shocking sight of Harry's body rebuilding itself, while being surrounded by a black aura with a red outline. As his aura dissipated, Zenana could see that he was now grinding manically, while his sclera was turning black and iris was gaining a red tint. She watched as his mouth stretched into an impossibly wide maniac grin. She couldn't even blink before he was in front of her and grabbed her face. He then reared his hand back, all the whole still holding her face and suddenly she was flung down the street, where she impacted against her own barrier. She grimaced as she felt her ribcage getting crushed against her own barrier. _"How can he hurt me? My demonic defense should be able to deal everything that he could possibly throw against me."_

She was shocked from her thoughts as he disappeared from his spot and re-appeared in front of her, and grabbing her face and lifting her over his head. Zenana's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do to her. Before she could do anything he reared his hand back a bit and brought it back down with a terrifying force. A sharp crack and wet spurt echoed through the air as he smashed her skull against the pavement, making bits of her skull, grey brain matter and crimson red blood rain down from the sky. Harry's eyes returned into their normal emerald green, expect that there were jagged blood red veins running from the edge of the iris all the way to the pupil. Harry eyed the carnage around him, surprisingly feeling enjoyment from killing the demoness. _"Just how I'm going to clean this?"_ Harry pondered silently in his mind before staggering as information flowed into his brains. He snapped his fingers and the damage seemed to repair itself. He then turned around and left the scene.

Harry arrived at the Privet Drive and didn't even bother knocking at the door of number 4, instead opting walk straight in. Once inside, he was greeted by his uncle's purple face. "Where were you, Freak. Petunia had to cook the meal. From that you aren't getting any food for a week. And where did you get those clothes?!" His uncle bellowed. Behind him Petunia and Dudley ere smirking, clearly thinking that Vernon was going to beat him up. Vernon raised his arm, preparing to punch him, but Harry wasn't having any of that. A silent _click_ echoed around the other vice silent hall as Vernon found himself staring at the barrel of black Magnum Research Manufactured Dessert Eagle .50 Action Express with an extended barrel. He stumbled backward and fell onto his ass, revealing his weapon to Petunia and Dudley. Their eyes widened as they realized that their authority over Harry was disappearing very fast. Harry then calmly spoke. "This is a Dessert Eagle .50, which is enchanted with a bigger clip and backs enough punch to blow someone's head into smithereens. In the barrel there is illegal exploding round that explodes with an equal power that of an M21 hand grenade. So, from this point on what I say, goes. Do you understand?" Harry asked while casually waving his handgun around. When the Dursleys didn't answer, he lost the little patience that he had left. "I ASKED: DO YOU UNDRESTAND?" Harry shouted, all the while leaking killing intent like a broken pipe. The Dursleys were now franticly nodding their heads as they scrambled backwards. Harry simply gave them a disgusted glance and walked into the upstairs. Once there, he clamped his killing down.

In the garden, under the invisibility cloak, one Nymphadora Tonks released a shaky breath, all the while shaking and sweating uncontrollably. _"Dumbledore needs to be informed about this."_ She thought as she apparated away with a crack. She reappeared into the dingy front of Grimmauld Place. And because she knew the secret, she saw something that mundane people didn't see. Between numbers 11 and 13, there weren't supposed to be a building. But in front of her eyes, there was a building which bore the number 12 in it's door. She shakily walked towards the door and tapped it with her wand. There could be heard clattering of chains, when the door unlocked itself. As she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, the quiet hiss of old fashioned gas lamps lighting up was heard and the hallway was engulfed in pale blue light. She, for once, didn't trip onto the troll leg shaped umbrella holder as she made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen door.

She softly knocked the door and when it opened, he was greeted by the plump face of one Molly Weasley. "Tonks, dear why did you left your guard post. Has something happened to Harry?" She asked, not noticing how pale she was. She made her way into the table, making Snape pause his debrief of the Voldemort's movements. Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes into Tonks. "Why have you come here tonight Tonks? Has something happened to Harry?" He asked, concern filling his voice. In the background Snape snorted and Sirius gave him an evil eye. "No, nothing has happened, but I felt that it would be prudent to inform you about the recent development." "What has the brat done this time, fell down and received a scratch and is now in need of healing and blood replenishing potions?" Snape commented with sarcastic tone. "Snivelus, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Sirius hollered at Snape, causing his eyes flash dangerously. Before they could draw their wands, Tonks continued her repot, and unknowingly prevented a bloodshed. "Professor Dumbledore, have you teached Harry how to use killing intent?" She asked, causing an uproar within the room. Dumbledore looked solemn, but inside he was seething. _"How can that stupid brat knows how to generate killing intent, I made sure that the brat wasn't strong enough to do that. Well, no matter, this is just a minor bump in my plans, but it seems that I need install stricter moral code into that brat and he will be back in my beck and call in no-time. After all, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the greatest light wizard ever lived and soon the only Light Lord that has defeated two different Dark Lord's."_

Loud he however said a completely different thing. "No I didn't teach him how to use a such dark power." He said, while a hint of a frown made its way on his lips. "Can you describe how this killing intent felt." He asked. Before Tonks could answer, she was cut off by Snape. "Probably it felt like temper tantrum because his steak wasn't thick enough." He stated coldly. "No, it felt like a mountain had just been lowered into your shoulders. The feeling of rage and death was completely oppressive, and I wasn't able to move or breath. It felt like he was about to murder everyone in his immediate vicinity cold bloodily." She whispered, causing eyes to widen and mouths to open. _"Just what that brat thinks that he is doing. Moving so far from his designated position."_ Dumbledore raged, while completing about how to get his pawn back under control. What he didn't realize that the pawn hadn't just moved into a wrong position in the chessboard that was the war between him and Voldemort. No, the pawn had just jumped out of the board, grabbed a nuclear missile and started bombarding both sides.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hello everyone, Basset12 here with a new story. Also sorry about that Harry Potter, the vampire rewrite. I suddenly lost all inspiration to write it and it was eventually transformed into this. Please leave comment's what is good and what is bad and how to . I also hope that you enjoyed the fight scene. And as always, Read and Review! Basset12 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend**

Normal: Normal

 **Normal: Scene cuts and headlines.**

 _Normal: Text_

"Normal": Talking

" _Normal": Thoughts._

 **Disclaimer: None of the character, unless specifically said so, locations are my own. Everything recognizable belongs to its respectful owner. This story is byproduct of an extremely persistent plot bunny and my own insane imagination. So without further ado, let's begin.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BLEEB, BLEEB, BLEED…CRASH! Those sounds could be heard in the room of one Number 4 of Privet Drive. Harry begrudgingly opened his eyes and looked at his nightstand, where the cheap alarm clock normally rested. Instead of it, there was a slightly sparking pile of components and pieces of plastic. _"I really need to find a stronger alarm clock."_ He thought as he walked into his closet while pondering why his relatives hadn't tried to murder him in his sleep while putting his new clothes on and secured the twin katana into their sheaths in his back and put his twin Desert Eagle pistols in their holsters. As he walked back to his nightstand and put his new scouter on, his eyes landed into a black and orange credit card with a note attached into it. He pulled the note of the credit card while twirling it in hand.

 _This is your abyss auction credit card. It can be used in any mundane establishment and by commanding it, you can pull out any designated amount of galleons, as long as your bank account is large enough. In the back of the card, there is displayed your current amount of money and it is upgraded immediately after you collect a bounty, aka kill the bounty. There is also a blank card attached into this note. Put a drop of your blood into this card and it will work as all-purpose id._

Harry shrugged as he flipped the card around and saw that the note had been correct as there was number 20 000 displayed in the back of the card. He then pulled one of the katana out of its sheath and ran his thump along the edge of the blade, allowing his blood pool into the blank card which then absorbed it. Harry watched indifferently as black lines started to spread along the card, revealing his falsified information. He then decided to visit the abyss auction. Suddenly there was a translucent screen in front of him with a such options as: potions, weapons, transportation etc. He clicked the transportation window and immediately his eyes landed into a custom HD Panhead Chopper. (It is basically a chopper that Johnny Blaze uses in Ghost Rider without the flames.) The bike was bitch black, with some enchantments, such as being able to shrink, being able to reach speeds of Mach 20, being able to ride on and _under_ water and vertical surface, being able to fly and being completely indestructible. As soon as Harry read those words, he was in love. He tabbed the bike's icon and confirmed his purchase.

There was a swirl of blue light and over his hands appeared keys whit the smaller model of the bike handing from short chain. He made his way downstairs, absently noting that all the Dursleys had left in the train station in order to pick up Marge. He made his way into the garage, and threw the model into the floor. In a flash of light, the full sized version of the bike appeared. He opened the metal door of the garage, absently noting that Dursleys had just arrived.

 **Inside the car. Few moments earlier.**

Dursleys were fidgeting nervously as they approached their home, Marge being none of the wiser of the tension that had been steadily rising as they neared their home. "Tell me, does the good for nothing freak still live under your roof?" She asked with a sickening voice. The Dursleys looked at each other nervously. "Yes. He still continues to be the good for nothing brat." Vernon answered, his voice clearly shaking. As they arrived at their yard, they saw Harry open the garage door. "FREAK, WHAT YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOINDG?" Vernon raged as Harry's from disappeared into the darkness.

 **Back to Harry.**

"FREAK, WHAT YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?" Vernon shouted with a voice that he thought must be intimidating, but to Harry it was just annoying buzzing. Harry stepped into the saddle of his new motorcycle's, inserted the keys into the hole designated to hold them, and kicked the start lever. The motor roared alive, it's voice echoing in the empty garage as he revved the motor, before releasing the cutch and allowing the power transmission to do its job as he drove slowly out of garage. As he drove past the shocked Dursleys he demonstrated his knowledge of international hand sings by filliping them a bird. When he reached the main road, he really pressed the pedal to the metal and sped away with tires screeching leaving shocked Dursleys behind.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of wind in his hair as he drove down the road, evading the slower cars. His fun however was cut short as he got a notification of the demonic activity in his close proximity. Apparently some low-level demons had kidnapped a Neko-type devil and succubus and were now most likely arguing how got to rape how fist, as it was widely acknowledged fact that Neko-type devils and succubae were the best fucks in the demon world, as they both were classified at least partially to be sex demons. He turned out of the traffic as he neared the location of kidnap site was and pulled over, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to himself. He walked through the dirty alleys that had been built between the dingy looking warehouses, observing his surroundings. _"Honestly, this looks like it was ripped from B-budget horror film."_ Harry thought as he eyed the rundown buildings. The windows were smashed, the walls were covered in graffiti, and because it was still an early morning, the fog still hung heavily, magnifying the lights and shadow, giving the place an eerie feeling. As he walked past one of the buildings, his ears caught arguing from inside.

"I captured the Nekoshou, so I will be the first one to fuck her." A gruff male voice said from the inside. "I don't give a flying fuck about the order, as long as I get to fuck the succubus first." Said a second voice. "Remember what the Dark Lord said, they both must be brought in front of him, alive and relatively unharmed." A squeaky and over important voice, which Harry immediately recognized, said. _"Pettigrew. This day just keeps getting better and better. Now I have the chance to deliver a message."_ Harry thought as he jumped into the broken windowsill. And just in time in order to see the spectacle that was now unfolding in front of him. One of the demon was holding Pettigrew up by the collar of his shirt, while a blonde figure that Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy was laying in the floor, unconscious from a severe beating, if his condition was anything to go by. Then the demon who was holding Pettigrew by his collar spoke. "Remember your place, you little shit. Your pathetic Lord can't even begin to imagine the power that I have." All the while Harry was scanning the demons for possible threats. All he came up was nonexistent threat levels. He then turned his attention towards the kidnapped.

They both had incredible figures, that kind that any woman would kill to have and they both had humongous chests. But that's where the similarities ended. The Nekoshou had black hair, whit two black furred cat ears poking out of her head. She had a beautiful face, her eyes were hazel golden and she had long black hair that was put on split bangs. She also had a two black tails that were coming out of her tailbone. She was wearing a black kimono with a red interior, which was a little torn from the rough handling, a yellow obi that emphasized her thin waist and had a set of golden beads attached to said obi. She was currently suspended into the air by slightly glowing golden chains that were pulling her hands to sides and her legs were tied together. She was hanging her head limply, in obvious sing of defeat. Next to her, in similar position was tied another woman. She had a bright pinks hair that was flowing around her head, obscuring her face from view. She had two bat wings sprouting from her back. She was currently wearing only a miniskirt/corset combination that teasingly revealed the top of her breasts, only to cover her nipples. The skirt just barely covered her womanhood, revealing long and slender legs. The corset part was made out of black silk, with red leaf decorations in it. They both were gaged by a strips of hardened leather that were placed in their mouths and tied behind their heads.

"Well, let's get to the fun part." The demon said as he threw Pettigrew aside like a ragdoll and started to fiddle with his belt. Nekoshou's eyes widened as she watched how the demon unclasped his belt. _"Well, that's my cue."_ Harry thought has jumped down from the windowsill and landed in crouching position. "Sorry to interrupt the party boys, but I think that these two beautiful ladies aren't exactly enjoying themselves, so being the gentleman I am, I decided to rescue them from this party." He said as he rose from his position. He was greeted by laughing demos. "You, a human is going to stop us? Bad move, bad move boy. Get him boys!" The obvious leader said as his subordinate's charged forwards. "It seems that you chose the hard way." Harry said as he sidestepped the charging demon and pulled his gun from its holster and with a pull of a trigger, splattered demon brains all over the walls and floor. "So, how's next?" He asked as a grin made its way onto his lips. He leveled the gun towards the face of another demon and pulled the trigger. The results were the same as you would expect when you put a bullet in between of somebody's eyes. He made quick job of the demons that were still lingering, before he saw that Pettigrew was about to apparate away with the unconscious body of Lucius Malfoy. "Oh no you don't." He said as he took aim and pulled the trigger. Pettigrew fell onto the floor, screaming while clutching the stump that used to be the arm that was still made out of flesh. "Who…who are you?" Pettigrew asked fearfully as Harry walked closer.

"That's funny. No it's really funny that you don't recognize me as you used me to resurrect your dearest lord some time backwards." He said while grinding madly at the downed form of Pettigrew. He saw realization and fear flash in Pettigrew's eyes. "Potter." "Yes. Me." Harry answered as he kicked him into the ribs, satisfied when he heard the crunching sound that his ribs made. "Now run back to your little Lord and tell that Harry Potter is hunting him and I never let a prey escape." He said as he kicked him into the shadows. When he heard the telltale _CRACK_ of apparition, he turned his eyes towards the two tied up women and holstering his pistols. "Now, what to do with you two?" He asked no-one particularly as he inspected the chains that were holding them in the air. Harry paused as he felt the air electrify. The lights in the roof started to flicker and small arcs of electricity were running through the metal poles that were scattered all around the place. He turned around, already having a pretty good idea what was behind these paranormal occurrences.

He watched as a bolt of lightning lanced down from the ceiling, scorching the ground and melting the metal. As the light dimmed, Harry saw a humanoid made out of pure energy. His body was composed out of bright blue lightning, while his mouth and eyes were pure white.

 **Name: N/A**

 **Class: Lightning elemental**

 **Power level: Low level demon**

 **Powers: Free control over lightning**

 **Threat level: Low**

 **Bounty: N/A**

Harry grinded as he looked the Lightning elemental. "Well, it's your unlucky day, as I'm currently very stressed and you have the honor work as my stress relief." Harry said as his red and black aura enveloped. The Lightning elemental was silent as his own, blue-white aura exploded around him. The elemental decided to make the first move by shooting a powerful lightning volt towards him. Harry just extended his hand and allowed the bolt impact harmlessly against his palm, his aura easily negating the lightning magic behind the bolt. Harry threw his hands over his head, palms turned towards the ceiling. His aura pooled into them, forming a pulsing ball of pure aura. He lowered his hand towards the elemental, releasing the aura. From the ball, there shot a beam of pure destruction that completely and utterly destroyed everything around it. The elemental was arrogant enough to let the beam hit him. The beam exploded into a dome, kicking up impossible amounts of dust and debris. As the dust cloud dissipated, the elemental was in no condition to continue fighting. Harry put a hand in his pocket, pulling out a white crystal, which was emitting a dim glow around it. The glow then intensified, pulling the elemental towards the crystal. It tried clawing the floor, but it didn't do anything as the pull was too strong to resist. He was eventually sucked completely into the crystal, making it glow electric blue.

Harry pocketed the crystal and turned his head towards the kidnapped. "Now, what to do with you two." Harry asked as he turned his gaze towards the kidnapped and this time, no-one interrupted him. He inspected the chains for a moment before frowning. He turned his eyes towards one particular link before stepping back and pulling his pistol out and taking aim towards the Nekoshou. Her eyes widened and she struggled against the gag. "Mph-mpph." "Now be a good little damsel in distress and let me do the sawing." He answered and received a reply in form of indicant mumbling. He pulled the trigger of his gun four times in quick succession and caught the falling form of the Nekoshou. She was about to speak, but he waved his hand in front of her face. "Sleep." She tried to resist the hypnotic effect that his aura-enhanced speech had, but failed and fell asleep. Harry hoisted her unconscious form on his shoulder and repeated the same process with the succubus. As she was fast asleep, Harry brushed her hair away from her face. He was greeted by an angelic face. Her face was perfectly balanced with a small nose and mouth that had a ruby red lipstick put delicately on her lips. She had big eyes and her ears were pointed, like she was some kind of an elf. "It's going to be wonderful when these two wake up from their little nap." He said, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he walked back to his bike.

 **? POV**

I woke up from my magically induced sleep, with no memory of where I was. My mind immediately jumped into the worst possible solution, which was that when I opened my eyes, I would see a cold and dark cell where I would wait my eminent execution. As I opened my eyes, I didn't find the cell, but a rather nice room. "I see that you are still awake. You were out a few hours." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a deep male voice say behind me. I spun around, while powering up my Senjutsu. The man was handsome, even if his red fedora covered the vast majority of his face. "Who are you, nya?" I asked, my verbal tick escaping from my mouth without my consent. The man chuckled, before picking the fedora from his head and bowing. "My name is Harry Potter. And what is yours, my fair lady?" He answered, rising from his bowing position. "Shouldn't you know my name, as you are about to give me to devils." I fired back. He chuckled again. "I assure that I'm not going to give you to devils, as those that came to my windowsill and demanded that I gave them someone named Kuroka of Nekoshou. They learned the hard way that you don't demand anything from me." He smirked and snapped his fingers and suddenly I felt my world blur around me.

 **Flashback**

 _Harry stiffened as he felt a purple barrier settle around the Privet Drive, preventing any mundane or magical beings from observing what was happening inside and same time shielding the buildings from possible collateral damage. A soft knock echoed through the small room. Harry spun around, coming face to face with a being that he identified as a devil. Behind him were floating nineteen other devils. "We hereby demand that you give us the Kuroka of Nekoshou s that she can be executed from her crimes against the underworld." The leader said with a pompous voice. "If you fail to comply, we'll just use a force." The leader continued. Harry allowed his trademark grin to stretch into his lips. "How about you leave, before I kill every single one of you." The devils laughed at that. "You, a human kill us. Us, a devils who are your superiors in every way." "Don't say that I didn't warn you." Harry said as he pulled his swords out of their sheaths. He kicked the devil that was perched into his windowsill in the chest and jumped down into the lawn, where devils landed into a circle around him. Then, with an unspoken signal they all charged towards him._

 _He jumped over the devils, kicking one of them into head. He slashed next into chest, making him bleed profusely. One of the devils managed to punch him in the face, throwing him backwards. Harry skidded along the ground and impacted against the wooden fence. blowing straight through it. His trip ended when he crashed into the out-door fish bond of one his neighbors, splashing water and koi-fish everywhere. Harry rose from the bond, dripping water everywhere. He stood in a slightly hunched position, his head held low. The air around him started to crackle with power as bright blue lightning gathered around his body. He then lifted his head, revealing his face. His eyes were completely encased into the same lightning that was currently crackling around his body. He threw his hand forward and lightning lanced from his fingertips and shot towards the group of devils._

 _Those who were unfortunate enough to be hit by the lightning were currently experiencing the most painful thing in their lives, but this was only the beginning as the lightning that was streaming from his fingertips was slowly starting to turn into red and black. Harry suddenly closed his hand into fist, cutting the flow of lightning. He then re-opened it and this time there shot out red and black lightning that incinerated anything that it came contact with, mainly the group of five devils. "Now, who's next?" Harry asked with a rough voice. The devils answered by flying into the air and readying their inviduals attacks. "So be it." The lightning around Harry intensified as he readied his next attack. The devils threw their attacks into the air, where they formed a humongous ball of lightning, fire and wind. Harr released a primal roar as a blue pillar of pure lightning shot upwards exactly the same time as the pillar of yellow lightning that had bright white specks shot downwards to him. The two attacks met in the midair where they struggled for dominance._

 _Soon the topmost attacks started to overwhelm the pillar that was pushing upwards. The devils smirked as they saw that their attack had almost completely overwhelmed Harry's. Then suddenly, a heavy pressure settled into the battlefield as the lightning started to glow brighter than ever before. And then, without any warning, the lightning exploded around Harry, completely enveloping the attack that was pushing downwards and the devils inside it. The pillar continued expanding all the way to the barrier borders, before slowly dissipating. And when it did, ash rained from the sky._

 **Flashback end. Normal POV**

Kuroka shacked her head, trying to rid herself from the dizziness that had accumulated during the time that she spent watching his memories. _"Such power."_ She thought, astonished. "Ah it seems that your companion is waking up." Harry stated, while looking towards the another prone form in the bed. And true to his words the succubus was starting to blink. As soon as she woke up completely, she immediately assumed and defensive stance. "There's no need to be afraid." Harry said with a calm voice. "And what is your name, oh fair maiden." "Alexandra Dvaiga" She answered curtly. "Thank you. My name is Harry Potter and I'm your host for the time being. Now, I would like to hear what your story is, especially yours, seeing that there were twenty Middle-class devils in my windowsill, demanding that I hand you over." He said while nodding towards Kuroka. "Don't worry, I won't hand you over to your pursuers, at least without a good reason." Harry assured them after seeing their concerned faces.

Kuroka took a deep breath and began her story. "As you already know, I'm a searched criminal in the Underworld. My status is that of an SS-ranked criminal due my skills with Senjutsu. The reason that I'm searched is because I killed my king in order to protect my little sister, Shirone." She said while looking down at the floor. Harry nodded in understanding and looked towards the Alexandra. "My story is somewhat different. As a royal succubus, I was expected to be the epitome what succubus is. Instead, I despise the idea of seducing man, only to suck their life-force away. And because of that, I was exiled. After a few weeks of being on the run, I met Kuroka and we have been on the run together ever since. After that we ran into a very large group of demon scum from hell that were serving this Lord Voldemort." We tried to fight them, but in the end, they managed to knock us unconscious behind and the rest you already know."

Harry nodded to them, understanding their situation. "In that case, you are welcome to stay as long as you want, just be either invisible or in your animal forms." Harry told them. Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door interrupted them. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU USELESS FREAK!" Vernon Dursley beloved. "It seems that they never learn." Harry stated, before pulling his black and white gun out of their holsters, before walking to the door and kicking it with enough force to throw it across the hallway and impact to the wall in the opposite end of the hallway. The Dursleys were shocked by that display of strength, but they, along with Marge were shocked out of their stupor by a gunshot echoing in the house. Vernon raised his hand into his cheek where there was a miniscule cut that was bleeding, before looking at the smoking barrel of gun. "Have you already forgotten what I told to you yesterday?" He growled out. "Now I'm going for a walk and that door is better to be reattached to its frame, before I come back, or you will have to see a doctor in order to get your leg replaced. And if you even think about harming my pets, well, in that case I hope that you have prepared your funerals." Harry then walked out of the house.

 **Malfoy manor. Earlier that day.**

Voldemort was sitting in throne-like chair, surrounded by his followers, when a _Crack_ of an apparition interrupted his daily memorizing session of the book How to conquer the world 101. As he dramatically lifted his head, he saw Wormtail in his knees in front of him, holding the bleeding stump that had been his only organic hand. "What happened, Wormtail?" He asked with his high-pitched voice, while discreetly moving his ropes away from the expanding buddle of blood. "M…My Lord, it was Potter, he…." Wormtail couldn't continue as he was placed under the crusiatus curse. When he was done screaming, he was extremely pale as he was losing vast amounts of blood and fast. Voldemort sneered in Wormtails direction before producing his yew wand from his robe and flicked it towards the stump of the hand. From the tip of the wands shot a concentrated spear of fire that cauterized the wound extremely painfully.

"Now tell me what happened." He demanded. "My Lord. It was Potter, he killed all the demons that you have summoned, before doing something to my hand that caused it to fly off, before threatening to kill you." _"Crusio."_ Wormtail was now writhing in the ground, while his followers were inching away from him. One particularly large nosed and greasy haired looked especially eager to leave. _"Dumbledore needs to be informed about this."_ The death eater thought before slipping through the door just as the killing curses started flying.

 **HQ of Order of the Phoenix.**

Snape appeared into the hall of Number 12 of Grimmauld Place. He took of down the hall with a confident stride, while giving a distasteful look over his head, where the Weasleys and Granger were hanging their expendable ears over the railing in hopes of catching a few tidbits of the conversation taking place in the kitchen. He opened the door that had been made soundproof by magic. The conversation instantly quieted as everyone turned their heads towards him. "Ah, Severus, my boy, what has happened to you to make you come all the way to here." "The Potter brat has done it again. This time he has separated Wormtails hand and had a gall to inform the Dark Lord that he was hunting him." Severus informed them curtly.

Dumbledore looked worried about that, but in reality he was plotting at how he would be able to control Harry Potter. _"It seems that he needs to be humbled a bit. I think that now it would be a good time to give Dolores the necessary push so that she will send the Dementors after him."_

 **Privet Drive. About half an hour later.**

Harry was walking down the Privet Drive deep in his own thoughts, as Dudley's gang of bullies surrounded him. "It seems that you never learn your lesson." He said as the gang took their positions around him. "Shut up freak, we are going to beat you black and blue for what you did to my dad." Then they charged. Harry let them all land a hit to him, because if they did, he would be able to blead a self-defense in case the Dursleys took it to authorities. He smirked as he saw Gordon's fist near him with a speed that would make a snail look like a hypersonic fighter jet. He grabbed the offending appendage in his hand, action that clearly surprised every member of the gang. He then twisted it with enough force to break all the bones in the wrist, punched him in stomach making him spit out some saliva and making him hunch over while holding his stomach. He then finished the maneuver by kicking Gordon in the face, making him fly into the street fence. Harry then cracked his neck while allowing a grin to spread over his face. "Now." He spoke with a chilling voice. "How's next?" The gang looked at each other for reassurance and charged towards him.

After that, only one word could properly describe the events. Massacre. When the gang charged, Harry assumed his position and threw a hard punch in Dudley's face, satisfied with the crack of nose breaking. He then sidestepped Denise's charge and tripped him, making him fall over. He grabbed Piers and Malcom by their heads and clanked their heads together with a very cartoonish fashion. He then saw that Dudley and Denis were getting up and decided to demonstrate his strength by lifting Dudley in the air and throwing him at Denis. He then stood and listened the moaning of Dudley, while the other four were blissfully unconscious. He stomped onto the wrist of Dudley, braking it and leaned onto his knee. "Let this be the reminder that next time you won't just survive with a cast, but rather you will be in wheelchair for the rest of your life." He then punched Dudley in the face, knocking him out cold.

As he made his way back to the Number 4, he saw that there was a police car parked outside. He had a pretty good idea at what they were doing in there, so he unclasped his weapons and laid them into the hole in the brick fence. As he walked into the lawn, the police officers turned around and pulled their guns out of their belts and aimed them towards him. He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his hands over his head. "We have been informed that you are in possessions of several weapons, so would you please hand them over to us." The officer in the left spoke. Harry's eyebrow raised even higher. "I do not, but you are free to conduct a search into all my belongings." We already did and we didn't find anything that would warrant in arrest, but this is the protocol." The officer in right said as the left one tapped trough his body, only to find nothing. "It seems that we were misinformed. Good day to you." The officer said, and went on their way. Harry waited until the car was out of the sight and turned back towards his relatives.

"Get inside." He said with a bone chilling voice while he returned to the hole and retrieved his weapons. A short moment later everyone was sitting in the kitchen while he eyed them critically. "It seems that you are unable to get even the most basic lessons through those thick skulls of yours." He said as Vernon and Petunia whimpered under his gaze. Marge then decided to show that stupidy was inherited trait in the Dursley line. "Shut up, you freak. Your kind doesn't have a place to speak to better folk like us." She said, unknowingly setting Harry off. Faster than you could blink, he was standing next to Marge, his leg reared back and gave her a sharp kick into the leg, making it give in. "Now, when you go to the hospital, you will tell them that she slipped in the stairs. Is that clear?" Harry asked while they noted mutely.

When he walked up the stairs, he felt a silencing and containment barrier that was set around his room. He silently stalked trough the hallway, before pulling a whiter handgun from its holster, before setting his hand into the doorknob and twisting it. He then threw the door open and came face to face with a devil grunt, who received a bullet between the eyes. As he stepped over the fresh corpse, he saw two devils holding Kuroka and Alexandra as hostages. "Drop the gun, or else we will slit these pretty little throats open." When Harry didn't move a muscle, the devils started to panic. "Drop the fucking gun." The same devil who had spoken earlier screamed. Then Harry spoke. "Kuroka and Alexandra, do you wish to live?" "Yes!" They both screamed while struggling against the Devils. "Even if it means to be forever bound to serve me for all eternity?" "YES!" Two gunshots echoed throughout the room and four limp bodies flew through the air.

Harry approached both Kuroka and Alexandra who were lying in the ground, both having a hole where their hearts were. He dropped his pistols and opened his hands which were clenched in fist with their palms turned towards the ceiling and over his palms, thin lines of fire formed into a circle that had a five pointed star inside it, some writing around the circle that was inside another circle with some writing and symbols around it. (It looks like Cromwell Invocation from Hellsing.) He then pressed the fire symbols on their shoulders and the sizzling and smell of burning meat permeated the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's a wrap. It's nice to know that people like this story as this story has seven favorites and five follows, though I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews. But as always, read and review, especially review, it's not going to take a lot of time out of your day.**

 **Basset12, OUT!**

arr


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend**

Normal: Normal

 **Normal: Scene cuts and headlines.**

 _Normal: Text and other languages, mindscape._

"Normal": Talking

" _Normal": Thoughts._

" _Normal": Mindscape speech_

" _ **Normal": Mindscape thoughts.**_

 **Disclaimer: None of the character, unless specifically said so, or locations are my own. Everything recognizable belongs to its respectful owner. This story is byproduct of an extremely persistent plot bunny and my own insane imagination. So without further ado, let's begin.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry rose from his position over the two bleeding bodies, whose wounds were now closing at rabid pace and their breathing was becoming more stable. Harry absently picked up the gun, while pondering how he could stop the continuous attacks against him and his new servants. He then slung Kuroka and Alexandra over his shoulders and laid them into the bed. He then pulled a chair over the bed and sat on it, waiting them to wake up, when he heard tapping from his window. He spun around, pulling out his pistol, only to realize that he was pointing it at Hedwig. She had a three letters tied onto her leg. He opened the window, letting her inside. She jumped from the windowsill, before shaking her body and settled into the position that gave away the fact that she wanted to be petted.

Harry petted her head, while taking the letters off her leg and opening. As he read the letters, he got angrier when he got further into the letters, which didn't contain any useful information, only vague references to some place that they were apparently occupying. When he opened the letter from Sirius, he was practically boiling from anger. When he finished reading the letter, he was absolutely furious. _"If they don't see fit to inform me about what is going on in the wizarding world, I don't see any reason why I should be friends with them anymore."_ He thought as he pulled out a roll of parchment and quill, before writing a sharp reply that basically said that they couldn't expect any cooperation from him in any matter, no matter how important. He then tied it to the leg of Hedwig and sent her off. He then opened the window even further and jumped through it, landing softly into the flowerbed that was under it. He then blended into shadows and reappeared into the garage, while enlarging his bike and taking off into the darkness. He arrived at the edge of London, before he stopped in order to overlook the English canal, before shrugging and driving his bike into the water surface, before fully opening the throttle and shattering the sound barrier while shooting off towards France.

He arrived at the shores of the France merely minutes later. He expanded his senses, trying to sense if there was any demonic activity nearby. To his immense surprise, he found that there were indeed several relatively weak demons close to him. He dismissed the presences before speeding towards Paris. While he drove towards the Paris, he had a minor encounter with the Police that was currently in street patrol. Even if he had to drive much slower than he would have liked, he still was speeding, evident by the Police, who decided that it was a good idea to try and achieve promotion by catching him. He didn't even bother to slow down, instead he increased his speed by a good margin. He shot forward like a bullet.

 **Inside the police car.**

A police was munching a doughnut, while his partner was sipping his coffee. Let's call them Cop 1 and Cop 2. "This day has been really silent." The cop 1 said, while taking another doughnut from the box. "Almost too silent." The Cop 2 admitted. Their peace didn't last too long as Harry drove past them, making the two cops nearly choke on their food and drink. The Cop 1 snapped the siren on and curved onto the highway. Instead of stopping though, the bike just shattered the sound barrier, making the two cops choke.

 **Back with Harry.**

Harry raced towards Paris with a speed of sound. And in no time, he saw the sing that he was nearing Paris, the Eiffel-tower. While he was wandering around the streets of Paris, he didn't expect to come across with familiar face. Indeed, he had encountered the Fleur Delacour, who was unintentionally charming men left and right. "Fancy seeing you here Fleur." He spoke, immediately catching her attention. "And how you might be." She said with her accented English. "I'm disappointed. After all, I pulled your sister out of the Black Lake and you don't recognize me." He said while lifting his hand over his heart, mocking of being hurt. The surprise in her face was very amusing to watch, before she enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug. "Harry, what are you doing here and what happened to you?" She asked as she realized that he was now a good head taller than her and was wearing some very good looking clothes. "I had a growth spurt and grew a fashion sense." He said while smiling. "Come on, you need to see my sister she hasn't shut up about you ever since the Lake." She said as she pulled him along by his hand, while the males around them were giving him apologetic looks. As soon as she managed get him out of the sight into some shady alley, she apparated, pulling him along the ride.

When the sensation of being pushed through a thin plastic tube ended, he was standing in front of a gate that lead into an expensive looking white manor. Fleur then continued to pull him along, not giving him enough time appreciate the flowers and other decorations that dotted the yard. Fleur led him through the double doors into a hall made completely out of white marble. He instantly took note in his surroundings, because he sensed a relatively large demonic presence within his immediate vicinity. Fleur apparently noticed at how he tensed as he looked at him suspiciously. Harry decided to attract the demon from hiding by leaking a small amount of his aura in his surroundings. Normally this wouldn't have done anything, but for some reason his aura was extremely attractive to any demon. As the demonic presence neared him, he prepared his gun, but before he could do anything, a brown blur smashed into his stomach.

As he looked downwards, he saw a female dog demon that was currently whining and begging to be petted. He wondered why the demon was hugging him instead of trying to kill him, but he then remembered that some Creature-type demons lived peacefully together with humans. He turned towards Fleur with his eyebrow raised. "She moved into our house when I found her in the streets _Ruelle Magique_ , the French version of Diagon Alley." She answered while shrugging. "Did you know that she is a demon?" Harry inquired. Fleur's eyes widened into the size of a saucer, while the Dog-girl lowered her ears and tail. "I guess that you weren't knowledgeable about that." Harry said while swishing his hand towards the girl that was now backing into the corner of the room. "H…How did you know?" She stuttered. "I'm a bounty hunter of Hell. It's my job to hunt down demons." Harry said while a look of untold fear entered the face of Dog-demon. "Don't worry, I won't attack you, as you don't have any bounty of your head. Now, what's your name?" He asked with a kind voice. "Bella." She answered, while releasing an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief. "Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I must now return to England." He said as he turned his back to them and started walking towards the door, before something latched in his sleeve. He felt that someone slipped something in his pocket, before the said someone returned back to her position.

 **Time skip. Back on the Privet Drive.**

Harry curved back in to Privet Drive number 4, while he eyed the setting sun. _"I think that I should take Kuroka and Alexandra into Demon hunting tonight, that is if they are awake."_ Harry thought as he made his way upstairs and into his room. As he stepped into his room, he was greeted by a fist into the face. He felt a brief sting of pain as it connected into his nose. "What was that for?" He asked, even if he had a pretty good idea what made Alexandra hit him. "That was from shooting us both." She said as she eyed him angrily. "And this is from saving us." She said before capturing him into a bone crushing hug. Harry looked shocked from her actions as he had expected to receive a very big beating from doing what he did. Harry looked at Kuroka who was dragging her finger along the symbol that was now burned onto her shoulder. "What does this do?" She asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "It marks you as my servant and thus makes you immune to the most laws in the supernatural world." Harry answered while eyeing looking her straight into eyes. "Anyway, I think that tonight would be a good time to introduce you to your new profession." Kuroka and Alexandra looked him with a disgust in their eyes before starting to remove their clothes. Harry immediately covered his eyes. "What the hell you think that you're doing?" Harry shouted the question. "You said that you were going to introduce us to our new profession and because we are basically your slaves, we assumed that you were going to fuck us." Kuroka answered with a confusion mixed with hope in her voice. "You know what, I think that it would be prudent to give you a hands on experience. Put your clothes back on and follow me." Harry said as he walked through the door.

When Kuroka and Alexandra were ready, they took off in unspecified direction. While they were walking, Harry explained their new job to them. "Your new profession is demon hunting. We hunt down rogue demons that are threat to humans and we can be rewarded quite handsomely if the bounty is big enough." Harry explained while walking down the street. Suddenly, all the little light that had illuminated night moments before, was washed away, like someone had flipped the universal lights off. Then the bone-chilling coldness settled around them and the still night air was filled with a rasping breath, which Harry recognized all too well. _"Let's see if a dementor can survive an explosive round in the head."_ Harry thought as he pulled his guns out. He took careful aim as the two dementors sweeped down from the heavens. A Dessert Eagle released a thunderous bang as it propelled the small piece of medal through the air. The bullet smashed into the head of the dementor and threw it backwards. Then the said dementor was engulfed into an explosion as the explosive charge inside the bullet detonated and blew the head of the dementor in the oblivion, but it regenerated back almost instantly.

Harry cursed as he realized that he had to use magic to drive them off. He raised his hand and tried to think happy thoughts. Harry felt how his magic started to build in his palm. "Expecto Patronum!" He roared, but instead of the stag that would normally appear, a hellish looking demon flew out of his hand and bee-lined straight towards the dementors. The first one was thrown backwards, but the second one was already leaning over Kuroka and Alexandria. Harry's red and black aura flared to life around him, before he extended his hand and a concentrated ball of aura shot forward from his fingers, completely erasing the dementor from existence.

"W-what were those?" Kuroka asked with a shaky voice. "Those were something called dementors. They suck out your happiness and if given the chance, your soul." Harry explained while helping the two up. "Are you two still up for some demon hunting?" "I think that it can wait for some time." Alexandria said as she looked Kuroka worriedly, as she was chalk-white and sweating profusely. Harry picked Kuroka up bridal style, before carrying her towards number 4 of Privet Drive. As he made his way through the front door, he made his way upstairs and into his room, before pacing Kuroka in his bed and sitting in his chair. Harry spun around when he heard tapping from the window. A Screech owl was sitting on his windowsill, with a letter in its beak. Harry took the letter and shooed the owl away.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk,_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic_

After reading through the letter, the only thing that was in Harry's mind was: _"If they want to destroy my wand, why would I need to go on the disciplinary hearing? And I's not like I need the wand anyway."_ Harry thought as more owls came through the open window. When he had red through them, he was positively enraged. _"Don't go out of the house, don't go out of the house, DON'T GO OUT OF THE HOUSE! You, Sirius Black, are a FUCKING HYPOCRITE!"_ Harry raged inside his mind, causing his aura to fluctuate wildly. He then heard how the dirt rattled under the car wheels and the front door opened. He opened his door and moved his body downstairs. There he met the Dursleys, plus Marge, who wore terrified expressions on their faces. "You will pack your bags and go to Marge's house in order to take care of her. and don't even think about returning before schools start." Harry said with a cold enough voice that it actually caused the windows to frost. "Well, what are you still doing in there? START PACKING!" Harry roared, making the Dursleys to whine pathetically and run in their rooms.

Harry slammed the door behind shut with enough force to shake the whole building and his aura was once again churning with intense emotions, causing anyone that had even slightest bit of empath abilities to piss and shit their pants within one-hundred-mile radius. "Harry, what's wrong?" Alexandra cautiously asked, scared of his churning aura. Harry sighed as he settled in the chair. "Nothing that you should be bothered about. Just my so called godfather and friends being assholes." Harry said as he spun around in his chair and looked the still sweating and shivering Kuroka. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. "She is reliving her worst memories?" A voice said behind Harry, who spun around, and came face to face with his employee, Hell. As Harry looked at his surroundings, he saw that everything was indeed frozen. "Why do I owe this pleasure?" Harry asked, not lowering his guard. "There are few things that you should know. First and foremost, good work on killing those devils, they deserve what they got from just waltzing in to my property and calling it their own" Hell praised with a pleasure clear in her voice.

"Now the second thing, your new powers have attracted some pretty powerful players in the supernatural world. So if I were you, I would keep my guard up at all times. Third, somehow some people who were imprisoned in the hell managed to escape through one unauthorized hellgate. The gate has been sealed, but the sinners are still free and running free. Because of that, your new top priority is to hunt them down. Luckily we have gotten a lock-on to one that was stupid enough to settle in one place and that place happened to be Hogwarts, so you need to go to there. Luckily sinners are only able to affect those who are aware of the supernatural existence, so the vast majority of humanity is safe. And because the only thing that can hurt them are chains of hell, I will give you the ability to use them." Hell explained.

"I understand why this is a problem, but at the top priority? I don't see why they would be placed so high on the list." Harry said as puzzled look spread across his face. "And they wouldn't be if the sinners wouldn't have banded up with the Order of the evening star in order to open Zzyzx, the demon prison where the demons that can't be imprisoned in hell are kept." Hell explained. "I see the problem." Harry said, with a worried voice. _"If they manage to open the demon prison, the demons inside it will cause untold amount of destruction to humanity and I may be unable to stop them"_ Harry thought."Don't be so worried, because who said that you would be fighting against alone?" Hell asked with a smirk. "There are several races that will be your allies when you hunt the sinners down. And after you will catch the sinner that has taken residence in Hogwarts, I will be taking you to meet your future ally, the Fairy queen." Hell explained, all the while wearing a smirk.

"Fairies have a _queen_?" Harry asked, amazement clear in his voice. "Yes. She will be one of your most powerful allies as she can command near all light-afflicted magical creatures. Only phoenix and dragon clans are outside her authority." Hell explained, while still smirking. Harry was pretty sure that he couldn't get any more amazed. "Wait, you said dragons, I thought that they, alongside phoenixes' were just mindless animals?" "No, they mot certainly are not. Well, the exiled dragons and phoenixes' that you wizards are familiar with are just mindless animals, but the real dragons and phoenixes' are just as intelligent as humans, if not more so."

"What do you mean exiled?" Harry inquired. "Just as the word exiled implies, they were cast out from their respective communities because of something that they did was against the laws of that community. All the magical creatures, baring a few dark creatures, were banished and because of that, they have lost the ability to form a complex thoughts and the ability to use their inherited magic. The real dragons are so powerful magicians that even a weak, but properly trained dragon mage is able to defeat ten thousand Voldemort's with ease." Hell explained, while sighing. "It seems that our little meeting is drawing to a close." She said, and slammed her hand against Harry's chest.

Spiked black chains which emitted purple aura sprung from her wrist and burrowed their way through Harry' chest. Harry screamed in pain, he felt like someone had replaced his blood with sulphuric acid and the same person had lit his nervous system on fire. He fell onto the ground, still screaming and started to claw his chest, where unknown to him, glowing black chain tattoos were spreading all over his body, before the glow faded, only leaving the chain tattoos that spread from his chest and wrapped around his limbs. The intense pain from the tattoos faded into a dull ache that was evenly spread all over his body.

"Master!" Alexandra screamed while she bolted into his side. She helped him to walk into the bed, where he just laid, pale and sweating. His ragged panting eventually ceased, before he passed out, his fingers touching Kuroka's wrist.

 **Kuroka's mindscape.**

 _Harry found himself in beginning of a pirch alley that lead to a house. As he walked down the alley, he noticed the condition that the alley was. The pirche's were barren of leaves and they all looked like they were ready to collapse. As he made his way into the house, he noticed the state of the house. It couldn't be even called a house; it was more like a ruin. Walls had collapsed, and the floor was filled with lumber and bricks. Harry looked around him, noticing that one of the walls was noticeably in better condition than the rest of the house. The strange thing about the all was that in it were burned now decayed picture of two bishop pieces and his mark was burned over them, with the exception that his mark was glowing a fiery red, casting an eerie glow around it._

 _A soft sob reached his now super-sensitive ears, making him swirl around. He listened if he would hear another, or did he just hear things. And soon enough he heard another sob. He took off in the direction where the sobbing originated. As he made his way into a room that used to host a fireplace and it still had a few small embers in it, other vice it was filled with a lifeless ash. In the front of the fireplace, Kuroka was curled into a ball, while looking at the picture of a white-haired and hazel-eyed girl._ _"Who is she?"_ _Harry asked while sitting down next to Kuroka._

 _Kuroka swirled around, her eyes red and puffy from crying._ _"Wh…what are you doing in here?"_ _he asked, obviously in distraught._ _"I wish that I knew that myself."_ _Harry answered while looking Kuroka in the eyes._ _"Is she your relative or something?"_ _Harry asked while nudging his head towards the photo Kuroka's hand. "She is my sister." Kuroka answered, tears swelling in her eyes again._ _"Is she dead?"_ _Harry asked while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kuroka started to sniffle again._ _"N…no, but she was nearly executed because I killed my former king because he was going to experiment on her!"_ _Her voice rose towards end, before it broke down._ _"And because my actions, the rest of nekomata race was sold into a slavery and my sister was made into a nothing more than mindless slave and given to the little sister of the Lucifer! And they didn't even give me a chance to explain my action!"_ _She wailed. After hearing her explanation, Harry was literally shaking from barely restrained rage. There were a very few things that he couldn't stand and slavery and unjust judgment were two of those things. Harry then surprised Kuroka by wrapping her into a hug._ _ary HHHHU_ _"Don't worry, I'll do everything that I can in order to rescue them."_ _He whispered into her ear, before fading out of the mindscape._

 **Back in real world.**

Harry's eyes snapped open, his aura boiling again. "How dare they?!" He roared into the heavens. "All right, calm down, you can kill them later, focus into what is important currently." Harry muttered himself. He turned and looked Kuroka, who was waking up. Harry rose from the bed and took off in the kitchen. He rummaged through the closets, searching for orange juice. He picked up two bottles and returned to his room. Kuroka was now sitting in the bed, holding her head. "Drink this, it will help the headache a bit." Harry said as he threw the other bottle of the orange juice to her, before sitting on his chair and stated to polish his guns. He also bought a metal carving tools from abyss auction and carved a names onto the guns. The white one was named Negotiator, while the black one was named Enforcer.

Harry leaned back in his chair, when he heard a crash from the kitchen. He was instantly in full alert, loading his guns, while he stalked into the door and carefully opened it. He creeped down the stairs, his eyes glowing a faint red color, amplifying his ability to see in the dark. As he scanned the dark kitchen, he recognized several forms. The Enforcer was aimed towards scruffy looking head. "Hello, Remus Lupin." He said, making all of then spin around.

 **I'MM BAAACKKK. Sorry for the delay, my life kept getting in the way of writing, but I hope that this chapter is satisfactory. And as always, read and review. Basset12 out!**

arr


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable material within this work of fiction belongs to their rightful owners. Please support the official releases. Also important authors note at the bottom. Enjoy the story.**

 **Ya protestant fuckbuckets.**

Remus Lupin froze, as he stared into the barrel of Enforcer, visibly sweating as the metal instrument of death was pointing between his eyes. The rest of people who were inside the house shuffled agitatedly, some of them reaching towards their wands, before Harry interrupted those actions by pointing them with Negotiator. "One wrong move and I'm going to have to burry a punch of dead people." He growled threateningly. "Calm down Potter, were here to extract you." The familiar growl of one Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody filled the kitchen. Harry, however did not even lover his weapons, instead he kept them aimed at the people who were intruding into his "home".

"What were you first words for me, Remus Lupin?" He growled the question to the werewolf that he was holding at gunpoint. "And don't even think about attacking me." He added, while pressing the gun into the forehead of the werewolf. "I told you to eat chocolate after you passed out because you overreacted to dementors." The sweating werewolf said nervously, only to sigh with relief as Harry removed the gun from his forehead. "All right, I believe that you are indeed who your appearance claims you to be." He said as spun Enforcer around his finger in classic cowboy fashion, before holstering the pistol. "But that does not mean that these people are who they claim to be." He said as he looked towards the people whom he was threatening with Negotiator.

"They have been with me for more than an hour and before they came here with me, they were subjected to an extensive process of detecting any magical means of disguise." Remus Lupin said, causing Harry to relax a bit, but not enough that he would drop his guard. Normally, he would have checked the people himself for any muggle means of disguise, but as his enemies were death eaters, he did not see the need for checking them for any non-magical disguises. Really, it disgusted him that some people were so sure of their superiority, that they would not even check unknown people for any disguises that weren't their area of expertise, especially if they knew that someone, who had capacity to hire hunters to come after them.

"So, what is your purpose here?" He asked, while flaring his Aura of Ignorance. It was the ultimate get out of jail free card, as it tricked the brains that it affected into thinking that any memories that the user of this technique wanted to, were insignificant, and thus not important. It would not let him to walk away with a mass murder, but pretty much nothing else that was not on record, would not result in any consequences. Eyes glazed over as the Aura of Ignorance started to take effect, before they shook themselves back to reality. "As I said, we would be extracting you from here to somewhere safer." Moody growled, clearly agitated because this was taking much more time than he had expected. "Well, I need to pack first..." He said as he brought his hand onto his chin and adopted the classic thinker pose.

He was doing this for the sole purpose of pissing them off, and because he could feel the anger that Moody was practically radiating, he could tell that it was in fact, working. "Come on, I'll help you pack." A purple haired woman gripped his arm and dragged him in the upstairs. Harry shook the woman off from his arm. "I can walk perfectly fine, thank you." He said with so much false politeness that you if you could hold words as a physical object, you could squeeze the politeness from the words and into a bowl. Which you would then be able to drink and act like the perfect British stereotypical gentleman, even if you were the most rude person on the planet before.

The purple haired woman looked at him with a bit of shock in her eyes, clearly not expecting him to be able to stand up for himself. This caused a scowl to bloom on his face as he pondered what kind of lies the good ol' Dumblefuck had been feeding for his pawns about him. Kuroka and Alexandria clearly felt his frustration through their magic that currently linked them together. "I didn't know that you had taken in more pets." The purple haired woman said to him, in attempt to start a conversation. Harry just harrumphed and started to pick up the random junk that he had thrown around in the room, while discreetly wiping his desk clean of any metal dust that might have been in there after he was finished with engraving his guns. Harry felt the eyes of the woman staring at the back of his head, before he turned around and dropped all the junk that he had gathered into his arms into the open trunk.

"Here, let me." The woman said as she took out her and swished it around, while muttering an incantation that he did not recognize. All the things that had cluttered his floor moments ago flew into his trunk and settled into a huge pile mess. Harry was also sure that more than one of his ink vials had been shattered when they were under the bombardment by the rest of his stuff, evident by the black stains that were spreading over his stuff. "Sorry about that, I'm not that good with household spells as my mother is, she can even make the socks fold themselves. It's a special flick in the end..." She said, clearly embarrassed by the mess which his things had landed into the trunk. She flicked her wand and the topmost pair of socks flopped lifelessly, before they stopped moving. "Well, that's better than nothing." She muttered as Harry knelt on the floor, reaching under his bed.

"Do you have everything that you need? Cauldron? Broomstick? Wow, it's that Firebolt?" She asked as Harry had finally found what he was looking for from under his bed and was now gripping his broomstick as he discreetly stuffed his invisibility cloak under his shirt. "Well, we better get going, before Moody goes ape on us." She said as she gripped the handle of his trunk and pulled it down after her. Harry opened the window in order to let Alexandria through it in her bat form and picked up Kuroka by her waist. Kuroka shot a bleak look towards him, which he responded by scratching her behind the ears.

She gave away under the ministration and just relaxed and started to purr. Harry just sighed and walked downstairs, where the rest of his extraction committee were waiting for him. "Finally." Moody growled as he took out his wand and tapped Harry onto the head with it, before leading them into the front yard. _"Why even bother camouflaging me if you don't do the same process to yourself? And to continue that train of thought, why are we even taking off from the front yard?"_ He pondered as he mounted his Firebolt and prepped himself for the takeoff. The red sparks flew onto the night sky, causing Harry to balk at the carelessness, which they were currently presenting. _"Do they really think that no-one is currently watching the sky? There are literally thousands of satellites currently pointed towards London, and along with that, there are those who stare at the night sky because that it is their hobby, or even their job."_ He thought, while silently chuckling at the shitstorm that would rise if the wizards knew that that had just ended in the YouTube, where anyone who had decent internet connection to internet, would be able to view it.

The red sparks were soon followed the by green sparks and Harry, along with everyone else pushed off the ground, while Kuroka clutched the handle of his broomstick with her claws, while using her magic to stick to it. The cool night air rushed against his face and wiped away any form of anger and stress that had accumulated over the last couple of days. _"I really hope that the military is not observing the skies that intently tonight."_ He thought as he accelerated his broom a bit. _"I just had to jinx it."_ He thought as his sharp ears picked up the roaring of the plane engines.

His eyes widened and he threw his broom sideways as sharp pieces of metal pierced through the air. He looked backwards and saw three Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II fighter planes trailing them. He instantly knew that the only way for them to lose them was to outmaneuver them, as this particular fighter was capable of speeds going over Mach 1.6. Harry served sharply to right as one of the fighters opened fire towards them. Bullets whipped past his unprotected body as he tried to throw away the aim of the fighter that pursuing him. The Lockheed shot down one of his escorts, who released a sharp scream that quickly died out, as the metal pieces going well over the speed of sound ripped through her body. Harry pumped more magic through his broom as he pushed it to its absolute limits. The wood under his fingers started to crack as the broom started go over the speeds that it was designed.

He looked backwards and saw that the rest of escort party as in deep shit as the Lockheeds pursued them relentlessly. Harry cursed relentlessly in his mind as he turned backwards in order to help his un-needed escorts. The Lockheed pilots once again opened fire towards the witches and wizards on their brooms, who only narrowly avoided their bullets, and that was only because the pilots were under orders to cause minimum damage to the surrounding areas. "Useless wizards." He said as he pulled out Enforcer and took aim. The sound of the handgun going off drowned into the night by the sound of machine guns that were aboard the Lockheeds, but the effects that the small bullet did was clearly noticeable. The Lockheed started decent as the fast moving piece of metal ripped through the intricate systems that allowed the fighter plane fly.

Enforcer went off the second time and the second Lockheed also took hit, but unlike the first time, the bullet did not rip through any important systems. Harry repeatedly squeezed the trigger, sending small pieces of metal flying towards the fighter. Moreover, while it did not break anything important in the craft itself, it managed to hit the most important part in the aircraft, the pilot itself. The crimson red blood splattered the reinforced glass of the cockpit, while the pilot turned back from them, apparently deterred from the pursuit by the bullet wound. Harry pocketed his pistol and returned to his escorts and suppressed their memories partially, and let their own brains to come up with their explanations, which most likely would be a death eater attack.

His suspicions proved to be correct as Moody led them throughout several shortcuts, before they arrived to their destination. His escorts eyed the skies above them as the less dressed and thus less unfortunate tried to pry their frozen fingers from their broom handles. Moody stuck a piece of parchment into his fingers and allowed him to read the text contained within it. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are located at number 12 Grimauld place._ Harry glanced upwards from the paper and watched as the clearly magical building pushed itself between the two buildings that rested on the both sides of it. Once again, Harry could not do anything but marvel at the stupidity that the wizarding kind was displaying. _"Are they really that out of time that they do not know of the existence of satellites? Or do they just think that they are not a threat to them?"_ He thought himself as Moody yanked the piece of parchment from his fingers and poked it with his wand, lighting it in fire.

He watched dispassionately as Moody led him towards the door and ripped it open, before closing it behind him and visibly relaxing. He tapped the top of Harry's head with his wand and Harry felt the feeling of warm water running down from his head and onto his back. His eyes glowed softly in the darkness as his improved night vision swept over the dirty surfaces and dusty lockers that looked like they had not seen any form of cleaning instruments for decades. His sharp ears picked up the hushed conversation through the door that had wards for sound insulation. Kuroka jumped down from her position from top of the trunk and padded off into the darkness while Alexandria in her bat form flew into the safe confines of the dark corner in the roof.

The hallway filled with flickering blue light and Harry could hear how the people that occupied the portraits shuffled around agitatedly. "Oh Harry, it's wonderful to see you!" The voice of one Molly Weasley filled the otherwise the near silent hallway. Harry found himself crushed within the loving embrace of Weasley matriarch. He just awkwardly patted her back, while he was silently wishing for the hug to end, as he currently did not have any form of trust towards anyone in this house, bar for Kuroka and Alexandria, as he could sense no malicious intent from either of them. "Your room is in the second floor, the third door onto the right." She said as she ushered him into the upstairs as Moody gave her some form of unknown signal.

Harry just stood into the staircase as he listened the hustle and bustle of the hallway, which was now brimming with people. He just dragged his trunk farther up the stairs, as Kuroka seemed to melt from the shadows and brushed against his legs. He bowed down in order to scratch her behind the ears, before he took more steps towards the room, which by the voice emitted behind the wooden structure he deduced housed his former friends. He opened the door, mentally bracing himself for the sea of complaints that he was going to get from his former friends.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried about you after we heard that you were attacked by dementors." Hermione said as she moved to hug him, but he brushed her aside, before settling against the wall. "So, you two live in here in your cozy room within the headquarters and you don't see fit to inform your _best friend_ about what is going on." That was not a question; it was a clear statement of a fact. Both Ron and Hermione looked each other uncomfortably, before answering. "Dumbledore said..." "I don't give a shit about what Dumblefuck says." He cut her right off. Hermione looked appalled from his disrespect of authority figure that she thought could do no wrong. "You should not disrespect the headmaster, Harry." She admonished him, clearly thinking that she held some sway over him. Before he might have caved in at her attempts, but not anymore.

"As I said, I don't give a shit about what Dumblefuck says. So start speaking or I will find out what has been going on myself." Harry could feel himself getting more annoyed by second, as his former friends just dragged in the conversation. "Well, we don't have the whole scheme figured out, but we do have the general picture." She said, clearly thinking that some vague information would be able to mend their shattered relationship, but she was dead wrong. "I see." He simply said as he hefted himself away from the wall and gripped the handle of his trunk. "You have nothing to offer for me, so I'm leaving." He just simply stated as he slammed the door shut behind him.

The dusty hallway filled with the sounds of two lonely feet hitting against the hard wooden surfaces of the hallway. Harry stopped in front of a door that prevented his access to a room that had not seen daylight for several years, if the amount of dust that lied before the door was any indication. "RAB" He said as he dragged his fingers against the letters carved into the heavy wood. He closed his fingers around the door handle and tugged the door, but it would not open. He frowned and pressed his hand against the lock. "Open sesame." He whispered as a spark of magic, fueled by his intent, flared in the darkness of the hallway. The door opened with an ear-grating screech, before revealing the room that, to his unnatural supervise, completely clean.

The wooden surfaces sparkled in the dim candle light, casting shadows onto the walls. The previous owner of the room had decorated the walls with slytherin colors, aka green and silver. On the opposite side of the room, a large four-poster bed had silk sheets and pillows. On the end of the bed, there was a carving depicting a hand holding a sword, with the words _Tojours Pour,_ meaning always clean. Harry just lugged his trunk against the wall, before opening it and pulling on the clothes that he had purchased a few days before, and placing his swords onto his back, before holstering Enforcer and Negotiator inside the folds of his jacket. Kuroka came in through the opened door, before transforming with a flash of light. Alexandria followed suit and Harry looked over his two companions. "What are you doing?" He asked from them with a low voice. "Someone could see you." He continued, while shutting the door.

"Are you not happy to see us, nya?" Kuroka asked, with her verbal tick making itself known at the end of her sentence. "I agree with Kuroka, are you not happy to see us?" Alexandria pouted, before pulling his arm into her sizeable bosom. Harry just buried his face against his free hand, before shaking Alexandria off from his arm. "I am very much happy to see that you are both okay, but I don't think that the other occupants of this house would share my thoughts about two seductive demoness living with them." He stated dryly to the two of them, before he sat down on the bed and pulled one of his swords out of the sheath and started sharpening it, the grating voice of stone against metal calming him down significantly.

"Dinner is ready!" The voice of Molly Weasley rang throughout the house, causing Harry to stop in the middle of a motion. "Time to get some answers." He muttered to himself as he sheathed his sword onto his back and rose from the bed that he was currently using as a seat. As he made his way to the stairway, the bustling hallway was suddenly full of cursing, the noise of something particularly heavy and clunky hitting the ground and a shrill screaming of a woman. "HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS TO DARKEN THE STEPS OF MY ANCESTRAL HOME!?" The woman screamed, making the entire hallway to cover their ears in pain as the woman continued to scream something about blood traitors.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" A man shouted as he bolted to the hallway from the kitchen and started to wrestle with the curtains that had previously been covering the painting. "YOU!" The woman's screaming got even higher pitch as she saw he face of the man. "YOU TRAITOR! DISGRACE! THE STAIN IN THE NOBLE BLOOD OF THE BLACKS!" She screamed as the man finally managed to shut the curtains that covered her face and a ringing silence descended into the hallway. Harry just raised an eyebrow as he took final steps down the stairs. "What are you wearing, young man?" Molly Weasley nearly screamed as he saw the clothes that currently hung from his body. "I believe that these are called clothes." Harry just answered, looking the woman straight into the eye. _"I change my mind about leaving; this is going to be far too entertaining to miss."_ Severus Snape thought to himself, as he looked the storm that was clearly brewing in the hallway.

 **Boom! That took far longer than I expected, but here it is. I really hope that this is satisfactory, as it took so long for me to update. Onto the more pressing matters now. Please drop reviews into this story, as those are fuel to my inspiration. In addition, would you like to read a Gamer-novel, as I'm currently pondering about writing my own book, and that seems to be a fresh idea that has not been explored in literature. And as always, read and review.**

 **Basset12 OUT!**


End file.
